诺拉·萨欧特尔
Executive Officer 诺拉·萨欧特尔 is the deuteragonist of 使命召唤: 无限战争 and a member of the SCAR Team 1. 生平 早期生活 Nora Salter was born at an unknown time in Lebanon, she served SATO and eventually achieved the rank of Lieutenant and was also known to be the best pilot, eventually earning a place in SCAR. It was at this time that she had met 尼克·雷耶斯 and had become best friends with him. As with virtually all SATO and SCAR operatives, she expressed an open dislike towards the Settlement Defense Front, an example would be when Reyes saved her while undercover, the first thing she said to him was that she disliked the uniform that he was wearing. 日内瓦 Salter was present at the Geneva attack alongside Reyes, waiting for him as he finished his meeting with the admiral. Both discussed the attack on Europa and were disappointed that they could not retaliate. They headed to the roof where a Raven was waiting for them, they were greeted by E3N "Ethan" who introduced himself and his role in the Retribution, he had also fooled her into thinking that he had a human farmer's brain inside him, Raines teased her about that but Salter quickly denied it. The Fleet Week celebration is cut short as the city's AATIS guns open fire on the fleet. Salter, Reyes Raines and Ethan fight their way across a chaotic Geneva in order to reach the AATIS Tower, where they find SDF Commander Akeel Min Riah attempting to destroy the guns. Riah is subdued, while Salter flies into orbit with Reyes and E3N in their Jackals to assist the UNSA's warships against the SDF fleet. While initially successful, the fleet is then caught off guard by the appearance of the 奥林帕斯山号, led by SDF Rear Admiral Salen Kotch. In an attempt to drive off the enemy force, 惩戒号's then-Captain John Alder commands the ship to ram the Mons, despite protests from the trio. Returning to the Retribution Salter returns to the ship with Reyes, intending to meet up with Captain Alder to demand an explanation, only to find him along with the ship's executive officer dead as a result of the collision. As the highest-ranking officer on board, Reyes is immediately given control of the entire ship. As Captain Maureen Ferran of the Tigris arrives on board, Salter, Reyes, Ferran and all personnel on the bridge are briefed on the situation with the SDF by Admiral Raines. Raines's first order is for 惩戒号 and 底格里斯号 to retake the Lunar Gateway Port from the SDF. Because the 惩戒号 has limited combat-ready personnel, Salter joins Reyes, Ethan, and the Marines being led by Staff Sergeant Usef Omar. Operation Port Armor On Luna, Salter, Reyes, Ethan, Omar, and several Marine troops including Sean Brooks and Todd Kashima to retake the Lunar port from the SDF. After sweeping through the base and cleaning out the remaining SDF ground forces, The SCARs and Marines takes the battle to outer space, assisting Captain Ferran and 底格里斯号 in battling the Ares Vallis, an SDF destroyer commanded by Captain Bradley Fillion. After ejecting from their Jackal, the group breaches the viewport of the Ares's bridge, causing Fillion and all inside to die of suffocation.. After deactivating the destroyer's weapons systems, the group make their escape, allowing 底格里斯号 to blow the Ares to oblivion. As the crew return to the 惩戒号, Admiral Raines relays an intercepted signal: Kotch rallying his troops for the upcoming attack on Geneva, his words making clear that the SDF's goal is the total conquest of Earth, and the UNSA is fighting for its very survival. Hunt for SDF's Most Wanted Thanks to the access granted by Fillion's card, Ethan is able to download the locations of all SDF ships throughout the solar system, allowing the crew of the Retribution to plan out missions ranging from ship assaults to Jackal strikes, taking out several high-ranking officers of the SDF, thinning out their ranks. 燃烧之水行动 The 惩戒号's next primary mission from STRATCOM is to destroy the SDF's primary fuel refinery on Titan, putting a severe crimp in their ability to build and maintain their fleet. While Reyes deploys with Sergeant Omar's Marines, Salter stays behind to lead the second wave. The SATO force's advance is checked by the arrival of the 奥林帕斯山号, which begins bombarding the area and forces 惩戒号 to withdraw to a safe distance. Without heavy ordnance available, Salter, Reyes, Ethan, and the rest of the SCARs fly to the refinery's control tower and close a turbine, creating a volatile build-up that allows Reyes to detonate the refinery tower from his Jackal. While returning to the 惩戒号, the SCARs are intercepted by the 奥林帕斯山号, which severely damages Reyes’s Jackal and forces him and Ethan to eject. Seeing the 奥林帕斯山号 hammering the 惩戒号 with its guns, Reyes orders the ship to retreat and leave him and Ethan behind, despite Salter’s objections. With Reyes gone, Salter temporarily assumes command of the Retribution, while instructing the 底格里斯号''to search for him despite Admiral Raines refusal to dispatch a rescue party. Despite the risks, the search was successful, and the duo were returned to the Retribution. Operation Dark Quarry The ''惩戒号's next mission from STRATCOM is to investigate a mining colony on an asteroid orbiting Mercury. When the landing parties initial flyover show no life signs, Salter advocated returning to the ship and reporting back to Admiral Raines, but Reyes insisted on landing and searching for survivors. After Salter splits up with the group to fire up the Raven, they succeed in locating the survivors being besieged by a force of C6 robots hijacked and reprogrammed by the SDF. The landing party's Raven successfully evacuates most of the civilians, but Staff Sergeant Omar insists on going back for one straggler, even as an asteroid rolls into the path of a solar flare, igniting a firestorm on the landing pad. Omar shouts for Reyes to leave him behind. Reyes refuses, but Salter overrules his orders and closes the landing ramp, lifting off the ship. 黑旗行动 Returning to 惩戒号, the crew is informed of a distress call from 底格里斯号; following it, they are devastated to find that she had been lured into a trap and destroyed by the 奥林帕斯山号, with Ferran and all hands lost. Reyes orders a search and rescue twice, but finally stops his attempt as he is informed it was a total loss. The Ret's crew then watch a Signal Buoy from 奥林帕斯山号. The crew then devise a plan to lure the SDF fleet back to Earth, where they will use the AATIS guns to destroy the fleet. By utilizing Riah's transponder, it will give the SDF fleet the all clear to invade Earth. Unfortunately for them, Riah manages to escape custody and destroys the AATIS guns and his transponder before committing suicide, giving the all clear signal for the SDF Fleet (including the 奥林帕斯山号). Admiral Raines is then killed by the 奥林帕斯山号 after its F-SPAR laser weapon fires on the UNSA HQ. With the mission now having gone haywire and with no other options, Salter, Reyes, the Retribution and the marines launch an attack on the 奥林帕斯山号 with the intent of securing it and eliminating Admiral Kotch. They fight their way to the bridge, hack into one of the bots standing behind the door between them, commandeer it to Admiral Salen Kotch through the room, and attack the admiral. However, the bot fails to kill Kotch, leaving him fatally wounded. Ethan secures the Olympus bots as they walk up to the dying Kotch, and Nick deals with the Admiral's as Salter and the marines prepare to launch into orbit. SDF轨道船坞突击 Under UNSA command, the 奥林帕斯山号 commences an attack run on the SDF's orbital shipyard over Mars. Though the ship destroys many of the destroyers acting as a picket line, enemy boarding parties manage to sabotage the carrier's weaponry, whereupon the 惩戒号 to jump into the system to assist them, while ordering the Mons on a collision course with the shipyard. But when 惩戒号 takes heavy damage and drifts into the path of the 奥林帕斯山号, causing both ships crash onto the surface of Mars along with Salter and Reyes’s Jackals. Salter and Chief Engineer Audrey "Mac" MaCallum regroup at the crash site on Mars and beging preparing for an assault on the space elevator while waiting for Reyes and the Marines to regroup with them. After they arrive, the remaining survivors launch a desperate, final assault to infiltrate the SDF's Orbital Shipyard. During their attempt to breakthrough, most of the survivors are killed, including McCallum, Victor "Gator" Diallo, Ebele Yetide, Lee Boggs and Maynard Griffin. Reyes details Salter and the few remaining survivors to commandeer a SetDef destroyer moored at the shipyard, while he and Ethan fight their way into the control center to release the destroyer's docking clamps and enable its weaponry. Once this is done, he orders Salter to open fire on the control center. At first she refuses, but he orders her to complete their mission. The destroyer's first volley shatters the control center's viewports and Reyes is sucked out into space, inevitably killing him, while Salter and the survivors escape. 终章 Out of the 767 crew members aboard the 惩戒号, she along with 肖恩·布鲁克斯, 伊芙琳·外村, and Erwin Kloos are the only 惩戒号 crew members left alive by the end of the game. After the end of the conflict, Salter, in full dress uniform, visits the Wall of Remembrance inside UNSA headquarters in Geneva, now with Reyes’s name etched into it, salutes, intoning, "愿逝者安息" 画廊 Call of Duty Infinite Warfare Screenshot 4.jpg Call of Duty Infinite Warfare Screenshot 5.jpg|萨欧特尔在''惩戒号''上 Call of Duty Infinite Warfare Trailer Screenshot 1.jpg Call of Duty Infinite Warfare Trailer Screenshot 10.jpg Call of Duty Infinite Warfare Trailer Screenshot 12.png Omar and Salter IW.png|萨欧特尔和奥马尔 Salter Dress Model.jpg Salter Model.jpg Concept art Salter concept IW.jpg Reyes and Salter early concept IW.jpg|An early incarnation of Salter, with Reyes to her left. 冷知识 * Salter is one of the announcers for the UNSA in multiplayer. * She also appears as a Supply Drop unlockable full FTL rig. ru:Нора Солтер